Raider's Descent
by SlytherinSlayer21
Summary: What would happen if Buffy & Spike's kid came to Hogwarts? What if Lara Croft raised her? What happens when she's sorted into Slytherin? Will she convince her fellow snakes to think for themselves? Or will they devour her from beneath?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the original characters and ideas.

Reviews: Please leave reviews guys. Let me know if you like it, hate, or have any questions.

Grammatical Errors: there are probably a lot of them, seeing I don't have a beta reader.

Writing Style: I'm American so there will be a mix of both Scooby slang and British slang in there.

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter, and Lara Croft Crossover. And who know others might be added into the mix later on.

Time line: Mostly major AU. The HP gang will be starting in 2001, instead of 1991.

Scooby Gang is probably, if I did my math correct, is going to battle the first 2008, I think. Maybe.

Lara Croft is well who knows. We will play this one buy ear.

Summary: What would happen if the daughter of Buffy and Spike came to Hogwarts? What if Lady Lara Croft, infamous Tomb Raider, raised her? She grew up knowing magic and loving technology, what happens when she's sorted into Slytherin. Will she convince her fellow snakes that not all muggles are bad and to think for themselves. Or will the Snakes devour her from beneath?

Raider's Descent

Prologue:

My name is Amanda Summers Croft, and I'm 11 years old. I live in 'the Land of Tweed' at Croft Manor, with my Aunt Lady Lara Croft, Uncle Bryce, and Uncle Hillary our butler.

Looking back on my life so far, well… just see for yourselves.

I've always been different from other kids. Not because I'm half vampire/half Slayer either. Oh, did I forget to mention that my dad is the notorious Master Vampire Spike. ¼ of the Scourge of Europe. Or that my mom is The Slayer, who is currently guarding the Hellmouth, Buffy Summers. I guess not. However, now that I think about it, it probably doesn't help.

You're probably wondering how that bloody happened, aren't you? Well from what we can figure is that when the Master drowned my mom, her soul was sent back in time. There she fell in love with my dad, they got horizontal, and 9 months later, hello world.

Yea so that means I'm only like 5 ½ to 6 years older than my mom, who has absolutely no idea I even exists. Bloody peachy.

Then according to dad she just poofed, not poofed as in vampire poof, but as 'now you see me and now ya don't' thing. We think that's when Xander brought her back to life. And now I'm babbling.

So there we were, my dad was panicking and well, I was baby.

Looking to make a long story short or at least shorter, I'm going to give you the highlights.

Dad did the only thing he knew to do, go to his Grand sire the en souled Vampire Angelus or Angel, as he likes to be called.

Once we get to New York where we found Angel in some abandoned warehouse brooding (that' what dad tells me anyway) there was some major freakage.

While the vampires are all 'what the bloody hell I'm I going to with a baby' game, I apparently started to cry. When nothing the two of them did seem to calm me down, dad apparently got so frustrated he accidentally shifted into his game face. Instead of freaking out as I probably should have I thought it was funny. So I laughed. Or at least what considered a laugh seeing I was just a wee little babe. And then we had two dumbfounded vampires.

Once somewhat calmed down the two vampires and a baby made their way to a hotel, where Angel went out and bought some baby stuff for me, while Spike watched me.

(Oh, if you are wondering were Dru is she is on some vision quest that was demanded from her by the stars and Ms. Edith.)

After two weeks in a hotel, Spike and Angel not only were about to kill each other, but they had actually gotten over their weird fear of me. Surprisingly enough they also figured out a plan. When Angel had the bright idea to go see the Oracles. He ended up with good news and bad news.

The good news was now they had a plan and the bad news was that there was a prophecy record at the time of my birth.

Future is Past,

Past is Future,

One light and One dark,

From Athena's line is the armed warrior goddess

And from Ares's the god of warfare.

Together when merged a new future will unfold

Giving birth to Janus's favored daughter;

Chaos will be neither dark nor light

But exists in both worlds

Changes will accrue

Whether wanted or not,

Chaos' daughter will bring clarity

But if she is to fall into the abyss

The world shall crumble beneath her feet,

For she will bring the wrath of the gods down upon us.

In the light we shall prosper

Chaos is neither light nor dark.

Not knowing what to do with the new information both vampire's decided it was best to tell no one of the prophecy and if someone came for her then they would show them why Angelus and Spike are the most feared vampires in the world.

The plan was that Spike would contact his last mortal descendant to see if I could stay with them.

Found out that Dad's last name is Croft and his descendant is Lady Lara Croft, a famous archaeologist in England that so happens to know of the supernatural. She is also willing to take baby me in, on the condition that Dad visited, a lot. Which of course Dad had no problems to and even got a promise from Angel to visit.


	2. Being a Croft

Chapter 1:  
Being a Croft

Like I said, my name is Amanda Summers Croft and I'm 11 years old. I live in 'the Land of Tweed' at Croft Manor, with my Aunt Lady Lara Croft, Uncle Bryce, and Uncle Hillary our butler.

Although that doesn't mean I don't see my dad or Uncle Angel. Because I see them, Dad more than Uncle A though.

So I gave you a brief background on my unusual family history, but that still wasn't what I meant when I said I was different from other kids.

Ever since I was little, I could do things. Anything from levitation, to appearing on the other side of a room, and I have a habit of getting out of places that are meant to keep me in.

I've always been a highly intelligent kid, ok that was me trying to modest. It obviously wasn't working, so I'm going to be straight with you, I'm a child genius.

But anyway back to the story. It all came to head on my 6th birthday when I had a temper tantrum after finding out my favorite brooding Uncle, Angel, couldn't make it. Before anyone knew what was happening I started to shake and every glass type structure in the room broke and flying shards went everywhere.

That's when Dad, Aunt Lara, and Uncle Alex took me to Aunt Lara's study and told me that I was a witch. A broom riding, potion making, wand-waving witch.

I laughed in their faces.

Hey! What would you have done? … That's what I thought!

So not only was I a 6-year-old half- vampire/half-slayer, but a witch too.

Bloody perfect! Why couldn't I ever be normal.

Once I finished having my minor panic attack, I settled down to let them explain what was going on and what was going to happen.

I found out during our talk that before Dad was turned he was what's called a pureblood wizard and apparently a good one at that. Uncle Alex is also a wizard from a pureblood family in America.

Aunt Lara is what's called a squib, a person from a magical family that isn't able to access their magic. That's gotta be a bummer.

The only ones who doesn't have a drop of magic in them is my Uncles Bryce and Hillary and that is called being a muggle.

I don't count Uncle Peaches or mom because, hello vampire and slayer, if there isn't something mystical about that, I'll eat Bryce's cooking.

After more talking and lots of explaining, we began deciding what to do next. I immediately wanted to get started right away. I didn't want to wait to go to some type of magical school that had to do with warty hogs.

What a poofy name, as dad would say.

I'm used to hard training and demanding workloads, after all I've been training with Aunt Lara since I was four. Not only does she teach me tomb raiding stuff, which is bloody brilliant by the way, she teaches me languages, martial arts – ninja style , and gun maintenance on all of her guns. I wasn't allowed to start learning with loaded ones until I was at least 10.

I remember the day with such fondness. I actually got her to lift the ban and started learning when I was 9 1/2 , although that may have been because I smuggled myself with her on one of her expeditions. She wasn't too happy with that. It was the adventure where Powell stole the clock key, the Illuminati conspiracy and saving the world thing. I love my aunt, she's bloody awesome. I want to be just like her when I grow up.

Did I mention my love for guns or any other type of firearm at all.

We also do Parkour and some free running together. We dominate the obstacle course together.

Then there is Uncle Bryce, who although isn't all to physical is always cheering me on with stuff like Parkour. He teaches me all about electronics. I tried to help him rebuild SIMON once, but well, lets say it was in better shape after Aunt Lara used live rounds on it, then when I was through with it.

Uncle Hillary makes sure Aunt Lara and I don't kill ourselves with all the crazy stunts we do. Sometimes he even helps me by being my sparing partner. He also helps me stay on track with my own school work and has taken me under his wing in the kitchen. Muttering something about, "I'll be damned if at least one of you Croft's don't learn how to cook, that doesn't involve a microwave oven." I was slightly scared so I went along with him, and I haven't made anything blow up yet. So I'm ahead of Aunt Lara.

When Uncle Alex, who has an on and off again relationship with my aunt, stops by, he teaches me the stuff about tomb raiding that Aunt Lara would probably kill both of us if she knew. More importantly he is my magic teacher. He teaches me the theories of magic and all the non wand waving subjects. Including flying. He says I can get a wand when 10. I told him he sucked.

But not to be out done by Lara on the gun usage Uncle Alex lifted the age ban too. When I got my first wand it was all worth it though. Uncle Alex had taken me to America to buy my first wand because that way I could get around the loophole that was Underage Sorcery.

Flashback

Once at the store I swear to god I blew up half the shop before the guy at the counter decided I needed a custom wand. How awesome! While I was busy doing my mental happy dance, I didn't notice Uncle Alex give the wand maker a box and quietly whisper something to him.

The old wand maker lead me to the back of his shop and told me to put my hand over each one until I felt a pull. I went down the line until I got the to the last three and I felt it. I felt pulled to all three.

"These three, sir" I pick up the woods to show him.

He raises an eyebrow but nods and motions to put them on the work bench beside him.

"Now do the same thing with the cores." He says.

So once again I make my way down the line, until I get to the last three. Once more I fell the pull to these items. I don't pick them up though this time.

I turn and face the excepted face of the wand maker and Uncle Alex and say, "The last three."  
"Are you sure?" he quickly demanded.

I gave him a weird look but all the same I answered, "Yes."

The wand maker sucks in a gasp of air and I look at him sharply before his face goes blank and merely mutters,

" Fascinating, Truly fascinating!"

"What is so fascinating" making it my turn to demand an answer.

"You'll see" was all he said as he shoos us to the front of the store and tells us that it will be four hours till he's done and not a minute less or later.

Four long agonizing hours later we enter the shop and the wand maker appears at the desk with a small content smile on his face.

"Miss Croft I must say that your wand was an honor to make and that I feel truly sorry for your enemies."

I have a confused look on my face as he brings out two boxes.

"To make just the right wand I had to actually make two to make them" he said.

Uncle Alex and I approach the counter and I held my breath as he opened the first box. Inside was a near black wand with a greenish tint to it.

As I picked it up I could hear the wand maker saying, "The wand is 10 inches long made out of Kingswood soaked in your own blood."

At this a look up and notice uncle Alex looked sheepish and assumed he had something to do with it.

"The wood makes it excellent with curses and offensive magic, plus the wand with your blood soaked into it will only allow you to wield it."

"The core of your wand was interestingly enough blood from a Master Vampire willing given" I automatically knew that was Dad's blood, "along with that was a basilisk fang wrapped in a serpent scale. All of that together adds to be a powerful, deadly and dangerous wand, young Croft."

I gently place the wand down into its' box and pick out the next one which is a dark blood red color.

"This wand is again 10 inches long with a mix of Ebony and Desert Ironwood wrought together, once more soaked in your blood. The ebony wood serves well for defense, reversal, and despelling dark magic and is excellent with defensive magic. The Desert Ironwood brings wisdom, clarity, and knowledge that the light can prevail over darkness. As well, the wand will only let you wield it."

"The core of your wand is even more incredible than that of your other. Slayer blood freely given is a most precious gift and I don't know how you got it Ms. Croft but I do envy you for it."

A single tear slide down my check as I knew in my heart that my mother would always be with me. He waited till I composed my self to continue on.

"Like I said your wand core contains Slayer blood freely given and a Manticore hair. The combination of the two will be fierce indeed. Both are deadly warriors, intelligent, but ferocious. Yes the wand will see you, a protector, though many battles Lady Croft.

My wand was like nothing I had ever seen or felt before. It was beautiful. And I could feel the power flowing through it, begging to be released. More so then even my other one.

After thanking him and paying him for the wands and two dragon hide arm holsters we headed back home.

End of Flashback

He also found it his duty to Americanize me since I was born in America. Sunnydale, California to be exact where my mother lives. But I'll get into that later. From movies, music, food, and language, he is determined to un-Britishize me. Whatever that means.

When I see Uncle Angel, which is sporadic at best, he does his best to make it up to me by teaching me history. Both modern and demonic. He also teaches me the Martial art Krav Mag and weaponry. And also how to piss off my dad. Yeah, those to still do not like each other. We both do Tai-Chi together. He later told me that he was teaching my mother the same form.

Ok, about my mom since I know your dying with suspense by now. It seems when the Powers That Be sucked her soul out of the past and back to the present, not only did she not remember it, she doesn't remember me. And yeah that sucks like nothing else. The Powers That think they Know all, yeah I'm bitter, also somehow but a spell on me. Meaning that anyone who knows about me can't tell her in anyway, shape, or form. Trust me we've tried.

Let's get off of this depressing topic before I want to hurt something. Yes I got my love for violence from my dad.

Speaking of my dad, it's always a busy time when I see him because we are trying to not only catch up with each other and just hang out, but he has to teach me stuff too.

Even though I don't see him as often as I like, I know that he loves me and we are each others best friends. And yes, Spike can love even though he doesn't have a soul. I know he's a big bad as he calls it but he is still my dad and I love him. Plus he has never hurt our family and he doesn't kill when he visits me. Which is when he can ditch the gothic loony toon Dru.

Dad teaches me to control my vampyness, about the supernatural (demons, vampires, and other assorted baddies), martial arts: karate and some Krav Mag, and weaponry. I seem to have a gift for both, I think it comes from my innate slayerness. He also teaches me stuff that Lara and Hillary would probably light him on fire for, well Hillary mainly. Aunt Lara would probable be all disapproving but approving at the same time. Mental that one.


	3. The 11th Year: Part 1

AN: I revised the prologue so you'll want to go back and read it. Thanks!

To see the picture of the swords Angel got Amanda, go to my profile and click the link. (it's labeled)

Chapter 3:

The 11th Year: Part1

So when my birthday roles around on April 1st, 2001, I know it is going to be a great day and that I will be spoiled rottened. On my birthday Aunt Lara and Uncle Alex let me have the whole day off of training and I get to spend it however I want. I'm lucky though this year, everyone is able to come, meaning Uncle Angel.

Dad and Uncle Peaches (yeah, I've adopted calling people by nicknames from my dad) always try to one up each other every year so that is bound to get interesting. Aunt Lara is unpredictable on gifts, I never know what I'm going to get, same with Uncle Alex. Bryce normally gets me something electronic and Hillary something that I will use more than once.

Plus come September, I know I'll be shipping off to magic school, so this is my last birthday together for awhile.

After a quick stretching, I decided to crawl my way out of the comfyness that is my queen-sized bed. Throwing the silver silk sheet and crimson comforter off myself, I trudge to my bathroom. I double back to my closet and dresser first though to grab some clothes.

Thirty minutes later, I exit the bathroom bare footed in an old pair of acid washed jeans and faded Rolling Stones t-shirt. My mid-back long, blonde hair is still damp from the shower as I open my door. I head down the hall, past Lara's study and down the stairs to the kitchen looking for not only coffee but also food.

When I rounded the bend to get to the kitchen, I see my family in the lounge area with balloons, a banner, and what looks to be confetti everywhere. Oh, and a cake and there's Hillary with coffee.

As I enter the room I'm immediately lifted of the ground by my dad and everyone is shouting, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" at me.

After I'm passed around for birthday hugs, I finally managed to snag my coffee mug and savor the tasty liquid.

"Cake or presents first?" asks my dad.

My stomach growls, answering the question and Uncle Hillary takes that as his cue to start lighting the candles on my cake that's decorated like a tomb. After they sing me happy birthday and I blow out the candles, Hillary starts passing out cake and drinks.

Once done with the food we move on to the presents!

I grab the first present next to me, which is the shape of a long rectangle box.

"That ones form me" says Angel.

I throw him a grin before ripping the wrapping paper off and lifting the lid to the box. Inside laid a beautiful pair of twin black stainless steel blades, with silver plated pommel and the guard surrounded black leather grips. Beside them were two sheaths meant to go on your back.

My jaw dropped as I lift one of the swords out of the box, "They're beautiful, Uncle Angel! Thank you so much! I love them!"

"You're welcome Amanda, I glad you like them. I had the blades blessed and soaked in holy water for extra protection."

I set the sword back in the box and get up to wrap him in a huge bear hug while the rest of the family oh and awe over my new swords.

As I pull back, he motions for me to hold on and I look at him curiously.

"Got something else for me in that coat of yours big guy?" I ask with a silly grin on my face.

With a small smile, he answers, "Yes actually," and then pulls a small jewelry box out. And motions for me to open it. I reach out to take the box, as I settle myself onto his knee.

When I open the box, I see a small silver cross necklace nestled in the middle. I pull it out to look at it more closely.

"Uncle Angel, you shouldn't have."

"Actually this is the twin pair to the one your mother has." He says as I gasp and tears start to well in my eyes as he wraps his arms around me.

"It is?" I ask in a quiet voice.

"Yes, I bought them together and they're identical."

Tears are flowing from my eyes as he gently brushes them away with his thumb.

"Thank you. Thank you so much! I'll treasure it forever, I promise," I beam at him through my tears.

Uncle Angel just smiles back at me, until we here a clearing of a throat and a whiny voice, "Now why did you have to do that Peaches? How I'm I bloody going to top that? Thanks a lot Captain Forehead!"

I giggle into Uncle Angel's chest before getting up and heading back to my seat, therefore, missing Angel's smug look directed towards my dad.

"Thanks for ruining the moment Dad."

"Not a problem, bit. Anytime really." He sarcastically responds, as I shake my head and settle back into my chair to resume my present opening.

Part two of this will be up soon! I promise! Don't forget to review please!


	4. The 11th Year: Part 2

Chapter 3:

The 11th Year: Part 2

Once settle back into my chair, Uncle Bryce bounces over with a gleeful smile on his face.

"Me, next!" he says.

I laugh and respond with, "Give me!"

"Pass me that box beside the couch, will ya mate?" he asks my dad.

Dad roles his eyes but complies with the request. Spike reaches beside the couch and lifts a huge box up and over the couch, sitting it in front of my feet.

I look at everyone curiously, before setting my gaze on Bryce.

"You didn't get me something real small and stuff it in here inside other smaller boxes did you? Because you did that last year and doing it again would be tacky, Uncle Bryce."

Bryce snorts, replying, "No, I didn't."

With that, I take the wrapping paper off the box and open the lid to find three more boxes.

"I thought you said…"

"I didn't, just open them up already!" answers Bryce.

"Fine, be that way!" I laugh and stick my tongue out at him.

Grapping the box on top, I open it to find a Nikon DIX Digital Camera. The same camera that I have upstairs in my room.

Before I can question him, Bryce comments, "Open the others first and then I will explain to you something about them."

Ok, weird. But what the hell.

I open the next two boxes to find a new Sony laptop and box that's filled to the brim with movies and CDs.

"Thanks Uncle Bryce, I love them!" I say as I shuffle through the movies and turn to face him to give him a hug.

After his hug, he starts to tell me about the camera and the laptop.

"I know you're wondering why I got you the same camera you already have," I nod, as he continues, "that's because the one in your room won't work in highly magical environments. This one here and your new laptop will both work at Hogwarts, because they don't run on batteries, but get this magic itself is what runs these babies."

My shocked expression must have been amusing to everyone in the room, because they all start to laugh.

"Wow, Uncle B that is so wicked! Is that the secret project you've been working on for a while now?"

"Yep, I did all the tech stuff, rebuilt them, and Alex just supplied me with a little magic to charge them with."

"Awesome!"

I go through the same process with Uncle Hillary. He got me my own coffee pot and espresso maker that Bryce has reconfigured to work on magic. Along with my favorite blends of coffee. He also got me some new clothes and an empty scrapbook.

After I thank him, I move onto Aunt Lara, who got me more magic powered electronics. Starting with new TV with a DVD player in it, and a new stereo system. She also got me got me a pair of deluxe omniculars and a set of blessed silver throwing knives. Once done giving her a hug, I move onto Uncle Alex.

Uncle Alex got me penknife that is supposed to unlock most locks, which is bloody cool, a magic printer for my laptop, and a trunk for school.

"This isn't just any trunk though." He says.

"It's not?" I question.

"Nope. This is a seven-compartment trunk, which is made to look like a look like a four compartment trunk. The first four compartments are the one everyone else will see, unless you are keyed into the wards. There is a compartment for your school supplies, potions, storage, and a pop up wardrobe."

"The other three compartments are a climb in library to hold all your books you don't want people seeing, a storage compartment for your training equipment. That we expect you to find somewhere to set up and keep in shape. The final space is your weapon's lockers. The manual for setting the wards and all the other goodies is in the first compartment." Alex said.

My eyes wide, my jaw dropped and I stumble over words to thank him.

After the multiple thanks and hugs, I move onto the last person of the group. My dad smiled at me and said. "Here you go bit. Open this one first."

I take the box out of his hand and open it up to find a shiny cloak. As I put it on, Uncle Bryce lets out a manly shriek and I turn to look at him.

"You, you, you're invisible!" he screeches. I look down and notice that sure enough, I'm invisible from the neck down.

When I realize what that means I tackle my dad. "Thank You, thank you, thank you so much! An invisibility cloak Dad, this is wicked awesome!"

He chuckles and sits me back on my feet from where he had lifted me off the floor. "Not a problem luv."

Dad also got me a snitch and a record player with multiple albums, including the Sex Pistols, The Clash, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, and The Ramones.

Once I'm done thanking everyone again and another round of hugs we go to the media room, watch some movies, and just enjoy spending time with each other.

I have to say this is the best birthday yet!

AN: well there you go! The next chapter will be Amanda getting her Hogwart's letter and going shopping for schools stuff. And maybe even her first run in with Draco Malfoy. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
